Dear Fred
by TearsOfaSingingPhoenix
Summary: George writes a letter to Fred about how his life is going so far. The story is better than the summary, promise. Rated T for one minor swear & mention of character death. Yeah, I'm paranoid.


Dear Fred,

Can you believe it, Freddie? I'm a father! It's a boy, too. He looks just like you. Angelina agrees. I know she's going to make a great mum. I just hope that I can be a good enough father. We named him after you: Frederick Gideon Weasley. I wonder if he'll be just as big a troublemaker as we were… Hmm, I suppose only time will tell.

I wish you were here, Fred. I wish you could have been there at the birth of my child. You would have made some sort of joke to lighten the mood while everyone waited anxiously to see what it looked like, whether it was going to be a boy or a girl. I wish you could see him, Fred. Well, maybe you can. I'm not sure how this whole dead thing works. If you _can_ see him, watch over him. Make sure he doesn't get into _too_ much mischief. A little is fun, but I'm not sure if Hogwarts will be able to stand another prankster like we were. Like you were.

I miss you Fred. Dammit I miss you. I wish you hadn't died. I wish that whole bloody night never happened. We lost so many good people, Fred. Are Remus and Tonks with you? Do they see what a great boy little Teddy is turning into? He can change you know, just like his mother. His favorite hair color is a kind of bluish-turquoise. But Remus told us that the night he was born. Now I'm starting to feel old. When you reminisce about what a six year old was like when he was born you know you are old.

Sometimes I think I can hear you, Fred. I'm not mad. Well, maybe a little, the war has left everybody with scars inside. But sometimes I can imagine you joking, I know just what you'd say if you were here. I miss you even worse around this time of year, especially today. Did you know that you died six years ago today? It's true. It's been six bloody years since you've been able to respond to anything I've said. And I still keep writing you letters. A box in the bedroom wardrobe is filled entirely with these letters. In fact, I need to get another box. The one I'm using now is starting to overfill. Don't worry; they're in the back underneath some old clothes and tatty blankets. That way no one will read them. I don't need Angelina worrying about me anymore then she already does.

She's downstairs right now, sitting on a rocker by the window. I can hear her singing to little Freddie. That's what we've been calling him so there's no confusion. I'm going to go downstairs shortly so that I can be with them.

It's weird that he was born the same day you died. Of course, there's a six year difference so it isn't the _same_ day. It makes this day really bittersweet. I lost one Fred and gained another. Harry and Ginny are married. But I've written to you about that before. Their little James is a year old now. He looks just like his dad. Ron and Hermione are married too. Who would have thought our little Ronnie would have finally done it. I think I owe you a galleon.

You should have seen mum's face when I told her the name of my son. Her eyes started getting all watery and she hugged me and didn't let go for a while. She even whispered "thank you" to me. I think the woman was _trying_ to get me to cry. It was just by a short bit that I didn't.

I miss you, Fred. I miss your jokes and sense of humor. It's weird to have to tell an entire joke. I'm so used to you starting it and letting me supply the punch line. Speaking of which, the joke shop is running beautifully. Ron has run it with me for a bit. I think he wanted a break from all that war and battle. He actually has come up with quite a few good ideas. Plus the whole draw of one of the "Golden Trio" working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes brings in a bit of a crowd.

Little Freddie is starting to cry a bit now. I think he's missing his dad. So I'm going to put this letter in the box labeled "Letters for Fred" and wish you could be able to read it. I miss you, Fred.

Love,

George


End file.
